In resource management, data stored in databases can be obtained from discovery providers, and data integration can be inconsistent and incomplete. Data stored in databases may include individual configuration items (CIs) and integrated CIs that may be connected. Maintaining connections between CIs can be difficult due to complexity of integration and errors related to integrated CIs. Sometimes, connection and integration errors can be fixed in a highly labor intensive way by browsing through data and looking for trouble spots. Further, when such errors occur, data quality can suffer and impact applications that utilize this data. Therefore, there exists a need to improve data quality by improving maintenance of connections for integrated CIs.